<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Resort by thecatleader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123292">The Last Resort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatleader/pseuds/thecatleader'>thecatleader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Last Resort [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rape, Torture, and little else</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatleader/pseuds/thecatleader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: After the inheritance ceremony Tsuna is captured by an unknown group intent on destroying the world, and as time passes more and more people are captured, until everyone is captured. Then after years of torture and the last piece of the puzzle is connected, Tsuna activates the only thing that could give them hope, THE LAST RESORT.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hibari Kyouya/Reborn, Hibari Kyouya/Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Last Resort [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For 4 years Tsuna had been trained for this moment, the moment when accepts the Vongola sins and becomes Vongola Decimo if only it happened the way it should've.</p>
<p>Tsuna felt his hyper intuition ringing as he accepted the Vongola sin but he could do nothing but hold the Vongola sin tightly and wait. Soon an explosion was heard and he was swept away by mysterious figure before he slipped into unconsciousness.</p>
<p>When everybody saw that he disappeared chaos soon reigned as the Guardians scrambled looking for the perpetrator but not a trace was left. They soon found out that the explosion was nothing but a distraction which had destroyed nothing. In the end they found nothing and the Guardians slumped down in sadness.</p>
<p>"Juudaime..." Hayato cried leaning against Takeshi's shoulder.</p>
<p>"It's ok... we'll find him..." Takeshi whimpered his face not the usual smile instead it was a saddened frown while he cries trails of tears.</p>
<p>"Bossu..." Chrome whimpered burying her face into Mukuro's arm and crying.</p>
<p>"Kufufufu Tsunayoshi for making my Chrome cry..." Mukuro trailed of into a sob before wrapping his arms around Chrome and crying with her.</p>
<p>"Omnivore... no... Tsunayoshi..." Kyoya whispered trying to hold back tears. He broke when Reborn wrapped an arm around him crying silent tears.</p>
<p>"Don't worry we will find him... eventually..." Yuni whispered as she cried. The other arcobaleno joined her weeping softly.</p>
<p>Loud crying was heard and everyone looked to see that it was Byakuran and the Funeral wreaths weeping loudly about their Tuna angel.</p>
<p>Softer cries were heard next to them as Enma and his guardians weeped as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sky in chains, Storm captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuna felt himself hanging from chains and knew that he was captured. Opening his eyes slowly seeing the grey wall in front of him, decorated with weapons, and the boss of the enemy next to holding a studded whip.</p>
<p>"Ah ha your finally awake," The enemy boss caressing Tsuna's cheek with the whip roughly causing it to bleed, Tsuna merely gives him an apathetic look. "Ara? Not even a flinch, oh ho we got a strong one here, that's not going to last long." The enemy boss, Aldart, whispered seductively.</p>
<p>"..." Tsuna looked at him unbothered knowing what's going to happen and the fact he could do nothing to stop it.</p>
<p>"Hmm?" Aldart raised an eyebrow at his unresponsiveness but shrugged and started torturing him, the whip staining red at each strike. Tsuna didn't utter a sound as his flesh got ripped by the whip, only staring with cold orange eyes with a hint of red in them.</p>
<p>Storm captured</p>
<p>The guardians sadly returned to their duties while franticly searching for any clue to where their sky was. Hayato on his day off found a clue, scuff marks in the basement, it wasn't much but it was enough for him to try to study. Though he told no one thinking that he could do it alone unknowing that he was easy prey for the man in the shadows.</p>
<p>'This storm guardian is really stupid to do things alone I would think even the cloud guardian would do it with some else, but that just means I can get him now.' The man thought quickly trapping Hayato in a illusion and teleporting to the *redacted*.</p>
<p>Sky in chains</p>
<p>Not a peep was heard from Tsuna as Aldart carved off his leg hoping for a sound. Only silence was heard and Aldart glared into Tsuna's eyes only to falter at the cold look reflected towards him. "Not even a sound after cut off a leg? What are you? Dead?" Aldart screamed in his face.</p>
<p>"..." No response.</p>
<p>"Just say something!" Aldart screeched the silence from his victim was clearly driving mad as he bashed Tsuna's leg against the wall, blood splattering everywhere.</p>
<p>"Boss? We got the storm guardian..." Aldart's subordinate trailed off to stare at his boss angrily hitting Tsuna in the face with his own leg.</p>
<p>"The storm guardian? Finally a victim that will actually react." Aldart questioned whispering the last part before putting down the leg. "Take me to him." He demanded letting his subordinate lead him to the storm guardian. As they left Tsuna's eyes flashed red and a grim simile appeared on his face.</p>
<p>'I'm sorry I have to do this but its the only way.' He thought before he returned to his normal blank expression and his body goes limp once more the only sign of life is the light of his cold orange eyes.</p>
<p>Storm captured</p>
<p>"Here he is." The subordinate said before quickly rushing out. Aldart looked at the still unconscious storm guardian before he suddenly woke up and started struggling against the chains hanging him from the ceiling.</p>
<p>"Ara? You stuck little storm guardian?" Aldart teased and Hayato glared at him swearing profanities.</p>
<p>"Where's Tsuna you bastard?" Hayato yelled at him glaring death at him.</p>
<p>"Ara? You want to see your little sky, little storm? Ok, all go bring him as you requested." Aldart said with a little grin that filled Hayato with despair. Aldart soon brought the chained Tsuna into the room, chuckling at the storm guardian's expression as he dragged Tsuna's bloody body towards him.</p>
<p>"What did you do to him?!" Hayato exclaimed with horror as he saw the missing leg and the various wounds on Tsuna.</p>
<p>"Oh I just tortured him and carved off his leg. But, for some reason he didn't utter a sound." Aldart said flippantly and a little disappointed at the end. "Enough talking its your turn to be tortured." Aldart said with an insane grin as he pulled out some darts.</p>
<p>"You bastard! Like I'm gonna-" Hayato cut of trying to dodge the dart aimed at his face. He failed as it pierced through his cheek and he screamed in agony.</p>
<p>"Yehehehehehe good scream more!" Aldart laughed as he threw more darts each hitting their mark and earning him another agonized screech.</p>
<p>At the Vongola base</p>
<p>"Has anyone seen Hayato?" Takeshi asked when the guardians, Arcobaleno, and Shimon had gathered for a meeting. Everyone shook their heads and soon realized something.</p>
<p>"Oh no, everybody search for him!" Enma exclaimed and soon everybody scrambled to look for him.</p>
<p>"Wait! Leon sensed mist flames earlier he may have been taken by a mist flame user, he might already be gone." Reborn said sadly.</p>
<p>"We need to get rid of this threat, kora." Colonello said angrily.</p>
<p>"We know that you idiot." Lal said whacking Colonello on the head. "What we need to do is find all we can on this threat in groups cause clearly this threat is too dangerous to face alone." She continued.</p>
<p>"I agree we should take this as seriously as we took the arcobaleno trials, maybe even more so." Verde stated seriously and others nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"Byakuran have you seen anything like this in the parallel worlds?" Mukuro asked curiously.</p>
<p>"I've seen Tsuna as a girl, I've seen Tsuna as a fudanshi, I've seen Tsuna be many things, I've seen Reborn be nice, I've seen all of us in one harem, but I have never seen anything like this." Byakuran stated and several of them did not believe him on the Reborn part.</p>
<p>"Yare yare, you could've just said you haven't seen anything." Lambo said bored by the extra details.</p>
<p>"Anyway have you had any visions Yuni?" Reborn asked.</p>
<p>"Sorta I can't see anything but I can feel excruciating pain and then nothing like I died but didn't." Yuni said confused. That news didn't go well with anyone and soon the meeting broke into chaos.</p>
<p>Sky in chains, Storm captured</p>
<p>Hayato breathes heavily as Aldart stopped his torturing to take a break humming as he walked out. Hayato hung almost limply from the chains multiple wounds littering his body and darts in almost every place that they could stick. Hayato struggled to keep his eyes open but when Tsuna suddenly moved they opened wide.</p>
<p>"Hayato don't worry..." Tsuna whispered getting up fully despite the missing leg and chains holding him in place.</p>
<p>"Tsu-*cough* Tsuna-sama..." Hayato coughed only to feel a warm bloody hand caressing his face.</p>
<p>"Shh it's going to be alright... you'll understand soon..." Tsuna whispered holding his face lightly in his hands before Tsuna's eyes glowed a deep red, and Hayato saw no more.</p>
<p>'My famiglia I'm sorry you have to go through this but I just want you to know that you will always be safe with me.' Tsuna thought sending it out to the world before collapsing to his original position.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cloud caught, Rain collected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoya angrily bashed his tonfas against the wall of his bedroom, well Tsuna's, Reborn's, and his shared bedroom.</p>
<p>"Kyoya lashing your anger at the wall won't help our situation." Reborn said taking his tonfas out of his hands and pulling him into his chest. Kyoya started crying into his chest and Reborn comforted him petting his head while he cried.</p>
<p>"Go to sleep Kyoya you'll need your energy to search for him." Reborn said picking him up and putting him on the bed before laying next to him. Kyoya closes his eyes and goes to sleep, Reborn joining him after.</p>
<p>Dream</p>
<p>"Kyoya, Reborn." Tsuna said causing them to open their eyes and realize they were not in bed anymore. They looked towards Tsuna who sat on a flowery hill. They soon noticed something strange about his eyes, one was a dark blue the other bright violet.</p>
<p>"They are coming for you Kyoya, you and Takeshi." Tsuna said.</p>
<p>"What do you mean Tsunayoshi?" Kyoya asked.</p>
<p>"Reborn please protect them I can't stay in this dream much longer." Tsuna said partially ignoring Kyoya's question.</p>
<p>"I will Dame-Tsuna." Reborn stated.</p>
<p>"I love you both, goodbye." Tsuna said pulling them into a quick hug before he disappeared.</p>
<p>Dream end</p>
<p>They both woke up immediately after very alert of their surroundings.</p>
<p>"We got to warn Takeshi." Kyoya said quickly getting up and running out the door Reborn following behind. They reach Takeshi and Hayato's room just the door opened revealing a panicked and crying Takeshi.</p>
<p>"Kyoya I just heard from Hayato we're being targeted!" Takeshi exclaimed the moment he saw them.</p>
<p>"We just heard that from Tsuna, we were coming to tell you." Kyoya said.</p>
<p>"Did you see what state he was in? Hayato was filled with darts and deep cuts." Takeshi said horrified. Kyoya looked back on what he saw and realized what he missed.</p>
<p>"H-he had whip marks and long cuts a-and he was m-missing his leg." Kyoya shakily said horrified before Reborn wrapped an arm around him allowing to cry. Takeshi started crying as well leaning against the door, Reborn had a somber and furious expression while he looked around fully alert for an enemy.</p>
<p>"What's going on here?" Lal asked when she saw them.</p>
<p>"Please go gather the others we have something to tell you all." Reborn said looking over Kyoya's head to her.</p>
<p>"Ok." Lal said quickly going to gather the others.</p>
<p>Sky in chains, Storm captured</p>
<p>'It seems our messages got to them.' Tsuna thought calling out to Hayato.</p>
<p>'Good, but how are you doing this?' Hayato asked.</p>
<p>'In all the years you've all known me, you all still don't know everything about me. One of those things is that I am not human, in fact none of the true Vongola family are  human and with being the bearers of the Vongola rings of the trinisette, we have another purpose.' Tsuna said.</p>
<p>'What purpose?' Hayato asked.</p>
<p>'That I will explain later with everyone else.' Tsuna replied.</p>
<p>'How? I'm dead.' Hayato said.</p>
<p>'Oh Hayato your not dead your just disconnected from your body and within me.' Tsuna said with a humorless laugh.</p>
<p>'Does that make any difference?' Hayato asked.</p>
<p>'Yes you still have your conscious, anyway back to what I was saying about the Vongola family not being human. One way you can tell is because their hyper intuition no human can actually have that kind of foresight.'</p>
<p>'That was pretty obvious I wonder why no one has thought about that, and what about Byakuran and Yuni since they have unusual powers?' Hayato asked.</p>
<p>'I wonder that also and Byakuran and Yuni are also not human just a different kind and I don't know if they even know.' Tsuna said.</p>
<p>'Well how do you know?' Hayato asked.</p>
<p>'Kawahira and my extremely strong hyper intuition.' Tsuna said.</p>
<p>'Oh. What other powers do Vongolas have?' Hayato asked.</p>
<p>'Many other powers, even you and the other guardians have some since you are also apart of the true family. Each power differs from flame type like skies have: hyper intuition, shapeshifting, god's presence, and soul transfer. Storms like you has: ultimate accuracy, call of the animal, hunter's presence, and soul obliteration. Clouds like Kyoya have: ultimate strength, complete beast taming, lone warrior's presence, and soul tamer. Rains like Takeshi have: hyper tranquility, water bending, swordsman's presence, and soul freezer. Mists like Mukuro and Chrome have: ultimate dispersion, live illusions, invisible presence, and soul possession. Lightnings like Lambo have: hyper conductivity, electricity bending, defenders presence, and soul hardening. Suns like Ryohei have: ultimate regeneration, beast synchronization, healers presence, and soul healing.' Tsuna said.</p>
<p>'Wow so that's why I can hit target's better than most, Kyoya is so fricking strong, Takeshi is so calming, Mukuro seems to come out of nowhere, and Lambo can conduct electricity.' Hayato said amazed.</p>
<p>'Yep but the hyper and ultimate powers can grow the more it's used so you just didn't instantly get like that.' Tsuna said. 'Now I'm probably going to have to repeat this exact speech to everyone else.' Tsuna said exasperated.</p>
<p>'Sorry I just wanted to know.' Hayato said.</p>
<p>"Hey Boss!" (AN: Cliffy :) just kidding its after the meeting the others are having)</p>
<p>Cloud captured, Rain collected</p>
<p>Lal soon gathered everyone and moved to the meeting room.</p>
<p>"So what did you want to tell us?" Lal asked Reborn.</p>
<p>"Tsuna came to mine and Kyoya's dream and Hayato came to Takeshi's to warn us that the people that captured them are coming for Kyoya and Takeshi." Reborn stated causing gasps to be heard around the room.</p>
<p>"Are they ok?" Yuni asked immediately after he finished speaking.</p>
<p>"As far as I can tell, no they are not. Takeshi said that Hayato had darts stuck in his body and deep cuts everywhere. While Tsuna had whip marks, long cuts, and was... missing his leg." Reborn said sadly. Everyone gasped in horror and some started crying.</p>
<p>"Who would do that?!" Enma screeched angrily tears streaming down his face.</p>
<p>"I don't know, I don't even know how they contacted us." Reborn said feeling something horrible he looked around and noticed something very important. "Where's Kyoya and Takeshi?" He asked slightly panicked.<br/>Everyone widened their eyes and started looking for the 2.</p>
<p>1 hour later</p>
<p>Reborn sat down struggling to keep his composure, his search had brought up nothing once again except a hint of a struggle that had destroyed a window, everyone else was less successful as they found nothing at all. Reborn finally broke after a few minutes, streams of tears poured down his face as he cried in despair and rage. Suddenly he stood up and ran out of the room leaving everybody wonder where he's going.</p>
<p>Reborn went to the fastest private jet they had, kicked out the pilot, and flew to some unnamed island. When he landed the plane he instantly ran to the other side of the island while glowing a bright yellow. Once he reached the end he abruptly stopped and his body started glowing brighter until. *KABOOM* It explodes everything around him in about 10 kilometers with a big cloud of skull and crossbones.</p>
<p>Reborn wasn't seen or heard from after that.</p>
<p>Sky in chains, Storm captured</p>
<p>"Hey Boss we got the cloud and rain guardians where do you want them?" A random subordinate asked. Tsuna and Hayato both dreaded those words.</p>
<p>"Put them with the other 2 so they can see what I've done to their boss and fellow guardian." Aldart commanded laughing cheerfully at the thought of new victims. Tsuna furiously glared at the door before it opened and he returned to his cold emotionless expression. The subordinate that came in shivered as he brought in a heavily chained Kyoya who was still conscious and trying to break the chains and an unconscious Takeshi.</p>
<p>Tsuna growled as Kyoya was hung on the ceiling while Takeshi was chained in the corner. The subordinate looked around fearfully as the room was soon filled with killing intent and quickly ran out of the room as Aldart came in.</p>
<p>"Ara? What's with all the killing intent?" Aldart jokingly asked to which no response was given except Kyoya glaring and pushing against the chains holding him.</p>
<p>"No no that won't do don't try to escape because you can't~." Aldart sang and Kyoya glared at him like 'you want to bet.'</p>
<p>"Ahh enough talking, now I have the perfect punishment for you. You love your boss right?" Aldart said connivingly. The killing intent rose 10 times more as Kyoya unknowingly activated his Lone Warrior's Presence.</p>
<p>Tsuna smiled softly proud at what Kyoya accomplished before scowling Aldart didn't flinch.</p>
<p>"Ara? Looks like I struck a nerve but what are you gonna do about it hmm?" Aldart said slyly grinning without a care thinking Kyoya couldn't do anything.</p>
<p>Oh how wrong he was.</p>
<p>Kyoya knew something strange had happened so he tried again this time putting in terms of strength and soon Ultimate Strength activated and he burst through the chains. He immediately attacked Aldart.</p>
<p>"Oh you got out~! That makes things more fun~!" Aldart exclaimed happily grabbing Takeshi's Shigure Kintoki and blocking Kyoya's tonfas with it. With a speed unheard of Aldart quickly darted under the next swing and slashed Kyoya's chest with the blade making a huge wound and pushing him back into the wall.</p>
<p>'As I suspected he's one of the Koisailam the only clan that can defeat the Vongola at our strongest point.' Tsuna thought watching as they fought Kyoya getting hit each time Aldart attacked.</p>
<p>'Kyoya unfortunately doesn't stand a chance at his current level, I shouldn't have kept the Vongola powers a secret.' Tsuna continued narrowing his eyes and evaluating Aldart's movements.</p>
<p>'He mastered the skill level even I wouldn't stand a chance unless I activate it.' Tsuna thought angrily as he saw that there was nothing he could do at this moment.</p>
<p>'Tsuna-sama what are you talking about?' Hayato asked.</p>
<p>'Later Hayato I'm going to try to prevent Kyoya from being killed before I can transfer him successfully.' Tsuna replied wincing as Kyoya suddenly had his arm cut off in a quick slash.</p>
<p>Kyoya didn't flinch as his arm got cut off and glared at his opponent tiredly.</p>
<p>"Ara? It looks like you've run out of energy. I guess I can have fun with your tired body now!~" Aldart sang happily forcing Kyoya under him.</p>
<p>(Silentstar: NO DON'T WRITE THAT!!!!! Kiaeol: You said I can do whatever I want since I came up with this story 😈 Silentstar: Scriptivire please don't tell me your writing this for them! Scriptivire: ... you gave us permission... Silentstar: 😓 Little help here readers... oh right you can't comment until it's posted... I Give Up! Do what you want! Kiaeoli Yay! Scriptivire make it more descriptive. Scriptivire: Fine but we're reading after this.)</p>
<p>Ehem back to the story.</p>
<p>Tsuna wished he could do something but he knew he couldn't at his current power level so all he could do is watch his lover get raped. (Scriptivire: *Looks at Kiaeoli* Kiaeoli: Continue! Hehehehe)</p>
<p>'Hayato please close your eyes if I have to suffer through this that doesn't mean you should too.' Tsuna said.</p>
<p>'Uh how can I? You are my eyes.' Hayato said and Tsuna shut up realizing the stupid thing he just said.</p>
<p>"Yehehehe your body is so muscular~." Aldart sang touching the now armless Kyoya on the chest harshly feeling the muscles spasm.</p>
<p>Kyoya glared but Aldart ignored him deciding to just rip off Kyoya's pants.</p>
<p>"Aww it's all limp." Aldart said disappointed trying and failing to get Kyoya's penis to harden.</p>
<p>"Oh well I guess I can just do this!~" Aldart sang happily grabbing his penis hard and ripping it off throwing it away where it conveniently landed on Tsuna's head.</p>
<p>Kyoya didn't scream or flinch but his eyes did roll to the back of his head. Aldart chuckled thinking it's cute as he lifted Kyoya's legs and thrust his hard penis into his entrance causing to bleed. Aldart happily continued thrusting in despite the fact his victim giving him no response as he knew he wasn't going to get anything from someone who only says a few words. (As far as he knows)</p>
<p>What Kyoya's thinking: '.... Tsunayoshi.... Reborn....' He's ignoring what is happening to his body cause he lost feeling when his arms were taken off.</p>
<p>'He's not even paying attention to him...' Tsuna thought deadpanning. 'I don't even think he's noticed.'</p>
<p>"Ahh~ that felt good~!" Aldart exclaimed happily as he came. "Well I'm going to to go take a shower!" He happily skipped away.</p>
<p>Tsuna shook his head at Aldart's stupidity and got up and walked towards Kyoya. He caressed Kyoya's cheek lovingly causing him to wake up.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything Kyoya, but I'm not strong enough yet." Tsuna whispered sadly.</p>
<p>"Don't be this probably would've happened either way I can feel it." Kyoya said looking into his eyes with love and a strange knowledge.</p>
<p>"Sleep Kyoya you'll be safe with me." Tsuna whispered kissing Kyoya as his eyes turned a bright violet before Kyoya fell limp. Tsuna returned to his original position and started telling Kyoya what he told Hayato.</p>
<p>3 hours later</p>
<p>Takeshi woke up and looked around. "Tsuna?" He questioned looking at the  soulless looking Tsuna staring at him on his side. Tsuna's eyes flashed blue and he moved his head before the door opened and Aldart in all his glory came in.</p>
<p>"Oh look the little rain is awake and clueless looking.~" Aldart cooed sweetly.</p>
<p>"Haha who are you mister?" Takeshi asked carefreely.</p>
<p>"My name is Aldart and the one who is going to turn you into sushi." Aldart said with a beaming smile, a little fake due to the fact he didn't think he was going to like this victim as much due to his carelessness.</p>
<p>"Me into sushi? That's pretty funny mister, hahaha." Takeshi laughed causing Tsuna, Hayato, and Kyoya to sweatdrop.</p>
<p>'Idiot.' They thought.</p>
<p>"Annoying..." Aldart whispered to himself deciding to pick up the Shigure Kintoki and smile as he swiped the fingers off of Takeshi.</p>
<p>"AHHH!" Takeshi gave a startled scream which caused Aldart to grin and start slicing him to pieces like one would with sushi. Takeshi's screams soon resonated throughout the room.</p>
<p>A beeping sound was heard just as Aldart sliced through his chest barely missing his heart.</p>
<p>"I got to take this if your still alive when I come back we can have some more fun~." Aldart sang walking out quickly.</p>
<p>Tsuna got up alerting Takeshi who still had a sword in his gut and his arms and legs cut up into little pieces.</p>
<p>"Tsuna..." Takeshi croaked his eyes teary as he felt himself getting weaker and weaker.</p>
<p>"Don't worry Takeshi, I'll protect you." Tsuna whispered caressing Takeshi's cheek before he went limp. "I wish it didn't have to be this way." He said returning to his original position.</p>
<p>'Don't worry whatever you have planned will make up for all the torture we go through, Tsuna-sama.' Hayato said the other's soon agreeing with him.</p>
<p>'Thanks guys.' Tsuna said his eyes flashing indigo and green.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Silentstar, Kaeoli, and Scriptivire are some of my personalities you might not see them much but anything made up by Kaeoli will likely have some of her input in it. Kaeoli: You got that right I and I certainly have some ideas for the future chapters :). Silentstar: Be glad this is the only one she's made so far the others don't mention it much outside the privacy of our mind and yes that is why we have so many fanfics, well not on here yet but you can see all of them on wattpad before they're posted here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>